I'll Make It
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Beach City is not a safe place anymore...the most dangerous criminals have been released, the Gems are separated, and Steven is left with finding them and reuniting them, but danger has fallen in Beach City and we're loosing hope. It's up to Steven to revive this hope, for the fate of his city. Cover made by Crystal-Gem-Goddess!
1. Prologue: Prison Break

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Date Orginated: 7/8/14(My Birthday)

Genre: Suspense

Theme: Arkham City Theme

**PLOT: **_Beach City is in ruins, and the Gems are separated. Steven is alone, and only he can reunite the Gems before each and every single one of them are goners. Pearl is in danger and is gone to the most dangerous location of Beach City, desperate, Garnet is anti-social and neglected/betrayed to the point that she questions Beach City's fate, and Amethyst is struggling with a battlefield on her shoulders that she rather takes the situation alone. Steven must reunite the Gems and hope for the best while facing the darkest enemies he ever known. Can the heroes stop this chaos, or one by one, they'll all fail?_

* * *

**Prologue: Prison Break**

**I**n a cold, isolated area far from the coastline of Beach City lays a cell. A large, cold, hard titanium cell holds a crystal Gem locked in there for centuries. The cell is in a huge prison, guarded by not only guards, but the Crystal Gems themselves. They were on an important mission today, so dangerous that Steven has to stay with his dad. The Crystal Gem locked in that cell is one of the most dangerous criminals of Beach City to ever lived.

She is a monster, but not chaotic evil like the previous enemies such as Obsidian, Zircon, and Emerald. She is a vigilante Gem, more sinister than Tiger's Eye and Peridot. Her name is Nacre, a true mastermind. Pearl walks to her cell, her sapphire eyes shooting daggers at Nacre's turquoise ones. Nacre has icy blue hair in a messy ponytail, turquoise eyes, moon-like skin, and a nacre gem on her forehead. She is draped in dark blue robes. She smiled wickedly at Pearl.

"Hey Pearl, it's been a while…remember your favorite aunt here? I'm sure my sister taught you how to fight, huh?" Pearl glared. "Mother did what she thinks is right," she clarified, "And she told me about you being a criminal since her death. You kidnapped Steven when he was a baby…and this is what you get when you mess with Rose's child." "Topaz and Rose were oblivious to the power that Steven has…did you know he only blew a house down when he sneezed?" "He was an infant, he didn't know better!"

Nacre chuckled. "You heard of Garnet's twin…Blue? She sure did a number on Garnet…..heheheheh." Pearl huffed. She heard all of the tales of Blue garnet from what Garnet have told her. "She's in prison, Nacre. Just like you." Nacre grinned insanely. "_Not _for long."

Her gem burst a beam that hit the cell door, causing it to collapse. Pearl summoned her spear as Nacre broke from her chains, summoning her katanas. She swiftly curved her hands, blocking Pearl's attacks in a heartbeat. Pearl gaped in confusion and bewilderment. She swing her spear around to cut Nacre, but Nacre was too quick, too fast. Nacre knocks her down, and throws her in the titanium cell. Cataract shown in Pearl's eyes, as it made her dazed and weak. Pearl summoned another spear, launching it at Nacre. To her dismay, Nacre caught it and plunge it in Pearl's arm, right arm, breaking it. Pearl screamed in pain.

Nacre grabbed her katana and break Pearl's left leg, causing the Gem to fall on her knees. She chained Pearl's wrists to the chains of the wall, locking her up. Nacre snickered, closing the prison door and staring at Pearl in the eyes.

"This…is the _end _of the Crystal Gems."

She escaped, leaving Pearl completely, utterly hopeless. She dashed through the snowy ground, greeted by her old friend. "Hello…BLUE." A taller figure stands by her. She is strangely incredibly identical to Garnet that the only differences that they have are the eyes, gems, and outfits. Blue has blue garnets on her palms, three green eyes, and in a blue outfit similar to Garnet's except that its blue on half of the outfit, half black, and that her star is white.

"Hello Nacre, did you lock her up?" she questioned, clearly emotionless. Nacre smirked wickedly. "Yes, I locked my niece up pretty well, did you frame your twin?" Blue gave a thumbs up, much to Nacre's pleasure. "Alright Blue, let's cause a disaster in Beach City…" Nacre's eyes darkened.

"_We have some unfinished business to take care of_….."

* * *

Yay, this story is finally released! I'm so excited since I really like the idea of giving a really, really dark story. This story was inspired by _Batman: Arkham City _and that game is really dark by the way. I'm pretty sure I based Nacre on _The Riddler_, but more insane and smarter. Anyway, the cover is made by my best buddy, _Crystal-Gem-Goddess_, I love it sis!

So, yeah, you can already tell that this story is going to be really dark. And I seen _Coach Steven_ already and I love it! It's amazing and Pearl is incredible in that episode, and so is Sugilite! My favorite episode so far!

Well, will Pearl be rescued and tended for her injuries? Will the other Gems find and stop Nacre and Blue? And what did it mean when Blue said she framed her twin, Garnet? Predict what you think is going to happen and leave the prediction in the reviews and please review this chapter. Chapter 1 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Framed

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Alright guys, I'm back in action! I got that new charger and a new pair of headphones as well! Now that it's taken care of, I can finally post more chapters! And according to _Crystal-Gem-Goddess_, _Coach Steven _will premiere on August 14 in the U.S. You have to watch it on that very day so that the show gets more ratings, save the show! And also, the news about _TopazTheAlmighty23_, he will be a story arc of Steven Universe based off of _Arkham Asylum and Arkham City_. That's going to be awesome!

Anyway, I cannot access DeviantART yet due to my computer, but at least I can do stuff here. Here is chapter 1, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Framed**

Several weeks have past and everything has become bleak in Beach City. The Gems are struggling to keep together, but there's danger everywhere. Pearl is nowhere to be seen, Garnet has been framed, and Amethyst and Steven are trying to keep their heads in the game. Nacre and Blue have escaped prison and Beach City is no longer a peaceful place.

The group is at City Hall, standing on the stage along with Mayor Dewey. "We are trying to keep Beach City safe," Garnet declared, "My twin is out there, I'm being framed by her. Does it look like I would do any of those crimes?" The audience speaks to one another, some say "Yes" and some are unsure. "Look, one Gem is gone to who knows where and I am trying to find her. But I cannot do that unless you believe that I didn't do those crimes!" The audience is still unsure, causing Garnet's blood to boil.

"I did not do it, did I?" she questioned Amethyst and Steven. Amethyst bit her lip and Steven twiddled his thumbs. "Steven? Amethyst? Answer me at least." Amethyst exhaled. "I…..I dunno G, I'm confused," she responds, hanging her head low. Steven closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Garnet, but…I don't know. I'm really sorry." Garnet tried to keep her cool, taking the situation as well as possible. Mayor Dewey stared at Garnet and said, "You know the rules, lady." Garnet nods. "I get send to prison, correct?" To her surprise, that wasn't what the mayor has decided for her. "No, it's worse than that. You are _banished _from this side of Beach City." Garnet, Steven, and Amethyst each drop their jaws.

"No! You can't do this, Dewey!" Steven yelled, "Please, let her stay!" "I'm sorry, but those are the rules," Dewey debated. "No!" Steven boomed, grabbing onto Garnet's ankles, "Don't go Garnet!" Garnet takes a long, deep breath. "I have no choice Steven, I have to leave. I'll miss you and Amethyst and even Pearl, I just hope I can find her. Goodbye Steven, Amethyst."

And within that, the great leader of the Crystal Gems has left Beach City. She is speculating on Pearl's mysterious disappearance, and of where she could be. She's been missing since Nacre's escape, so Nacre must of put her somewhere along that area. Garnet gasped. "She's responsible for this, I have to find out where she is so that I can find Pearl!" She clenched her fists, then her teeth. "No matter what happens Pearl, I will find you. I'll give Nacre a beating of a lifetime!"

She dashed off, to the area of where Nacre is prisoned. Unfortunately, Nacre wasn't there, but Garnet didn't give up her search. She looks into the prison, walking down to where Nacre was prisoned. She hears breathing, and it surprised her of how shallow and weak the breathing is. "Could it be?" She summoned her gauntlets, punching the cell door open. Each of her three eyes widened in shock. In the cell, was Pearl all along, chained. Shivering. Cold. "Pearl!" Garnet yelled, breaking the chains off. "Are you okay?" Pearl shook her head, grunting in pain. "What's wrong, Pearl?"

"Garnet…Nacre…she…..broke my arm…..and leg," Pearl managed to say, but she was too weak to do anything. Garnet sighed, carrying her friend. "You need some medical attention, those broken bones need some care. Unfortunately I'm banished from Beach City." Pearl moaned, blacking out in her leader's arms. "I have to take you home…..but I'm banished." She sighed. She looks to try to find a Warp Pad to the temple, but to her dismay, it wasn't there.

"_Well, I guess I have to keep you out of danger myself_."

* * *

Yay, I'm done with the first chapter! And things have gotten really dark here in only two chapters, wow. Anyway, what will Garnet do? What will she do when she's banished? And how will she keep Pearl out of danger? Chapter 2 is coming soon!

Please review this chapter and bring out your prediction of the next one in the review.


	3. Chapter 2: Bleak Battlefield

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Alright guys, here is chapter 2, and this one shows the side of Amethyst in this chapter, which I will switch sides from one to another, but it'll be enjoyable. I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2! Oh, and if anyone asks what season the setting is in, it's winter season.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bleak Battlefield**

A raging snowstorm has hit Beach City. It's fast, blinding, freezing. Steven has been told to stay in the temple while Amethyst fights some enemies. Recently, Steven couldn't go anywhere Gem-related since he'll be in danger, especially with Nacre and Blue around.

Amethyst summons her whip, staring at the blizzard in front of her. She glared as she saw something charge at her. She cracked her whip attacking what she thought she attacked: Blue. "There you are," she spats, "It WAS you who framed Garnet." Blue sighed. "Such a shame my twin left this town for good, huh?" she asked, which made Amethyst's blood boil. "SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!" She tackled Blue, punching her and kicking her. Blue struggled as Amethyst is on her body. "Get off of me!" she yelled, yanking Amethyst and throwing her into the snow, "Scum." Amethyst growled.

"Grrr…I'll tear you apart!" She slashed her whip at Blue, knocking her down, "You son of a-" Before she can say anything else, Blue punched her in the jaw, causing her to collapse in the patches of cold, hard snow. Amethyst breathed heavily, her gem glowed brightly as she felt rage in her body. "Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She and Blue are in a tangled mess, punching, kicking, the battle is striking with intensity.

Blue summoned her own gauntlets, delivering a nasty uppercut at Amethyst. Amethyst flew through the air, her body crashing into the Cliffside. She moaned as she tries to stand up and fight, but…..Blue is gone. Vanished. Disappeared.

Amethyst stomp her feet in frustration, walking back into the house. She wondered: What was all that about? And why was she attacked? She sighed.

_Desperate times calls for desperate measures_.

* * *

Things are patching up, and getting darker every chapter. Chapter 3 is coming soon, so please review this chapter and leave a prediction in the review.


	4. Chapter 3: Claustrophobia

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 3 everybody, and things are getting a little slowed down in this chapter since I want to have a balance between intensity and climax. I just hope it's working. And to let you know, Nacre is the main villain of this entire story, as she is the mastermind between everything in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Claustrophobia**

Garnet has realized that the days are getting colder and colder, making it much worse for Pearl to recover. Pearl didn't want to go back to the cell, as she has been experiencing extreme claustrophobia. Even the slightly smallest room can freak her out. For being locked in that cell for weeks, possibly a month. Garnet isn't sure why Nacre would just lock her up when she knows that she's going to free Pearl? It doesn't make sense.

The leader stared at Pearl, who is twitching in her slumber. She lets out a strangled whimper and her eyes shot open. Gazing at Pearl's eyes made her stomach turn to ice. Pearl's azure eyes are bloodshot, have dark bags under them, and they look mostly wild. Pearl tries to escape Garnet's grip, but doing so only made her broken arm and broken leg hurt more.

"Shh…..Pearl, it's me. Garnet, your friend," Garnet cooed, her hand ran through Pearl's orange hair, "Remember?" Pearl takes in deep breaths, staring at Garnet. "G…Garnet," she stuttered, her eyes bouncing side to side, "Where-" "Shh…I'm trying to keep you from harm, but you need medical attention. Don't struggle, it would only make it hurt worse." The leader of the Gems proceed forward through the snowstorm, finding it to be more difficult to pass through.

"Damn, we're going to have to stay the night here then, all I need is to build shelter." She gently placed Pearl on the ground, and picks up patches of hard snow. At last, she formed an igloo so that she and Pearl can be protected. She carries Pearl in the igloo, where it seems to be a little warmer in there.

She grabs out her own duffel bag of materials for cold weather survival. She gets a First Aid kit and starts bandaging up Pearl, including giving Pearl a cast for her broken arm. There wasn't much she can do to the broken leg, especially since she doesn't have a wheelchair. '_Curse this freezing weather_,' she thought bitterly. She raced out and came back with wood, starting a fire to heat the place up, but not too much since that would melt the igloo.

She exhaled heavily. "There, that should help us with surviving the blizzard." Pearl's teeth chattered, causing her leader to notice what's wrong. Pearl begin to shrink away into the corner of the igloo, shielding her face with her left arm. Garnet moves her arm away, and her three eyes widen at the sight of her friend. Curled up near the corner is a traumatized Pearl, her friend, frightened. Garnet could tell Pearl is scared out of her mind, her eyes twitch with anxiety and she shivered in both fear and cold.

Garnet sighed. She has seen Pearl frightened but _nothing _like this. "Pearl, it's going to be alright, I'm here," she assured, hugging Pearl despite her injuries. The trembling form before her has calmed, and embraced her back. "Garnet…..please tell me that we'll be okay." "We are Pearl," Garnet replied, "We are. I'm sorry this happened to you." Pearl bows her head in shame. "Don't be….I should of rot in there." "Pearl…..no. No, you shouldn't. Nacre was only causing you pain, and you don't need that." "….I do need that, I'm weak."

Garnet sit there, watching her friend breathing deeply as crystal, icy tears fall from her eyes. Pearl choked back a sob, sobbing as she lay in her leader's arms. Seeing this side of Pearl surprise her, what did Nacre do? Whatever she did, it petrified Pearl to the very core.

"Don't worry Pearl, I'll be sure to get you to safety. I'm sure things will turn out for the better," Garnet said firmly. Observing Pearl once again made her realize something, something terrible.

"Will it?" Pearl questioned back desperately. And that it made Garnet stare at her in complete shock. That was the voice of defeat, of giving up. Nacre didn't only terrorize Pearl.

_She broke her_.

* * *

Wow, that was tense even though it wasn't extremely intense. And it seems that Nacre got the better of Pearl. Luckily Garnet is there to help her. Things will get intense soon, I'll promise you that.

Please review this chapter, and predict what will happen next. Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Desperation

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 4, and it's another segment of Garnet and Pearl, as the two seem to have different views of the situation. Let's see how this turns out, shall we? I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Desperation**

She _broke _her.

That struck hard in Garnet's chest. Nacre broke Pearl, psychically and mentally. She hoped it wasn't permanent. If it was, then Pearl is doomed. Garnet then remembered the day when Nacre escaped, Pearl was the only person to keep her sustained in that cell. Could it be that Nacre locked her up in there to stall them? To make them waste time while Nacre and Blue plan on something?

The leader's thoughts dissipated as Pearl nervously stared at her, her eyes sparkling like the stars. "How much longer?" she asked, confusing Garnet. "How much _what _longer?" "How much longer 'til we get out of here?" Garnet exhaled. "Pearl, I was banished from Beach City, and I am not returning back unless I am able to."

Pearl closed her eyes. "Then, how do we stop them?" Garnet cracked her knuckles. "I will stop them. If Nacre ever tries to take you away again, then she'll have to go through me first." The next sentence surprised her. "But, are you sure you can defeat her? She's fast, strong, a mastermind. What _good _can we do?" Pearl emphasized, her tone depressed. "Oh, Pearl…," Garnet notified, "Believe in yourself, we can do this. We are the Crystal Gems, we can do anything. We are a team." "What good is a team if we're separated?"

Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder, bringing her close. "Don't give up Pearl, you have to believe in yourself, you have to trust me." Pearl nods. "O-okay, I…..I trust you. I-I just hope that we…..we can stop-" "Shh…..," Garnet assured, "Don't speak, just rest." Pearl did so, sleeping peacefully in her friend's arms. Garnet is curious as to why Nacre or Blue hasn't attacked them yet.

Could they already be at Beach City? That's the worst case scenario for both of them. Pearl might be kidnapped or injured more critically and Garnet is suppose to be banished. She must think of something, something to attack them, to stop them. But, hearing Pearl's desperation made her think of something:

_Do those citizens really need saving_?

* * *

And that was chapter 4, not as dark or intense but whateves. The last sentence really determines Garnet's thoughts about those citizens. I mean, she saved them times before, and they banished her, so she thinks: Why would I save them if they don't appreciate what I done for them? So yeah, that's kind of like what she's thinking at the end.

Also, in the next chapter, it's going back to Steven's and Amethyst's side of the story, with looking back to Beach City.

Please review this chapter and make a prediction of what's going to happen in the next one.


	6. Chapter 5: Amethyst and the Mastermind

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 5, and this shows Amethyst's and Steven's side of the story, as we look into Beach City a little more. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Amethyst and the Mastermind**

Amethyst trailed through the boardwalk of Beach City along with Steven. They have to keep in touch of Nacre and Blue, without Garnet and Pearl, they're nearly defenseless. Especially with Nacre and Blue around. Nacre is a mastermind and has insane reflexes, her fighting skills are beyond what Pearl can do. And Blue…Blue may have the same powers as her twin, Garnet, but she is a lot stronger and hostile.

To Amethyst's dismay, they found the troublemakers themselves. "Come back for more, I see?" she asked, holding a confident smirk on her face, summoning her whip, "Let's get this over with." Blue held her stoic expression, while Nacre has the look of a madwoman. "Fine," Nacre declared, "Blue, show them what your sister has told you when you were kids." Blue, without holding back, rushed forward and swing her fist strongly at Steven, knocking him down.

Steven tumbled backwards, before righting himself and facing his opponent. He could barely fight back as Blue's fists came raging like bullets, giving him a brutal beating. Amethyst dashed through Nacre's swords, trying to get a clear shot. Unfortunately, Nacre is just as what Pearl described her: A ninja. Her attacks are too quick, too nimble, creepy in fact. Amethyst cracked her whip at her, one sword was gripped from Nacre's grasp, yanking it on the ground. Nacre chuckled. "Oh…Ame, Ame, Ame," she taunted playfully, "Do you know that I'm not left-handed as Pearl? I'm both!"

Her outburst caught Amethyst off guard, and with a sharp move, Amethyst find herself being cut by the sword. Nacre hissed at her. "You're a failure, Amethyst. Do you really believe you can stop me?" Amethyst scoffed. "Of course I can!" she snapped back, "When Garnet and Pearl returned, you and Blue are toast!" Nacre and Blue baffled and guffawed, bringing chills down Amethyst's and Steven's spines.

"Oh…you poor little Gems," Nacre stated simply, a sinister tone matching her cruel smirk, "Do you realize that Garnet will never return? She banished, there's no way she'll come back! And as for my niece….Pearl…..let's just say she's in for a….._chilling_ surprise." Amethyst gulped, and her expression changed to anger. "What did you do to her!?" she exclaimed, her blood boiled and her fists balled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

Blue cracked her knuckles, punching hard at both of the two furious Gems. With a swing of both fists, she whacked both Steven and Amethyst down. "I'm sorry," she said in a spooky apologetic voice, scaring her foes rather than calming them, "Were you missing something? Hmm….it seems you need some….reassurance, shall we?"

With a war cry, Amethyst charged at both of her enemies, but to her surprise, Nacre and Blue dodged incredibly fast. Nacre gripped on Blue's arm. "We shall," she answered her friend.

_They vanished, leaving both Steven and Amethyst in awe_.

* * *

Wow, that was intense, huh? It shows that Nacre and Blue are more than a regular threat…they're powerful. Anyway, the next chapter shows Amethyst and Steven looking for Garnet and Pearl. Please review this chapter and make predictions for the next one. Chapter 6 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Searching For Garnet & Pearl

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Okay guys, here's chapter 6, and this chapter starts different character POV's. We'll start with Amethyst's POV and then we'll cycle around when it happens. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Searching For Garnet & Pearl**

_(Amethyst's POV)_

After thinking of what to do, Steven and I decided to look for Garnet and Pearl. They couldn't have gone far, I hope. What I hope is that Garnet will help us, but she's banished. Possibly Pearl can help, but something tells me that she can't either.

Steven and I hasten through the city and to the outskirts. We were rushing, running, dashing. We wish to find them…hopefully. I began to saw a snowstorm, and Steven formed his bubble so that we can cross through the blizzard. Gladfully, we found an igloo.

We went inside, finding who we want to find: Garnet and Pearl. Garnet is a meditative position and Pearl is asleep. Steven dispersed his bubble and rushed to Garnet, then Pearl, hugging them. I smiled warmly, finding this to be a heartwarming- "AGH!" I blinked. Pearl's…screaming in pain, clutching her right arm, and her left leg.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in immediate concern. "My…..arm and leg…..are broken by….Nacre," she responds, breathing heavily, "She….locked me up…..in her prison when….she escaped." My eyes widen. That's why Pearl has been missing ever since Nacre escaped. Garnet sighed. "Pearl hasn't been the same since she was locked up," she explained firmly, crossing her arms, "She's been claustrophobic and she can't fight with her injuries…you have to take her home."

Steven exhaled. "Garnet….why can't you come home?" Garnet clenched her fists. "Because that bitch banished me," she replied, surprising me, Steven, and Pearl in one sentence "Garnet-" Pearl began, but was cut off. I think she was about to tell her about her cursing in front of Steven. "The whole town thought I was doing those crimes!" Garnet yelled, her body shaking with frustration, "When it's my twin who was doing that! Sure Greg believes me, but do you think the entire town believes? Screw them, they don't need me!"

I gasped. I can't believe it…..I won't believe it. Garnet's…giving up on them? "G…," I said calmly, "It doesn't matter what they think, they-" "Who needs them! They don't need to rely on me anymore," My leader grumbled, blowing off steam. I saw Steven's upset face, and Pearl trembles in fright. Garnet stares at them, and her expression changed from anger to guilt.

"Go home….please….," she pleaded, her tone cracking, "Please go home." I sighed, there was nothing else we can do. I carefully carried Pearl, and begin to leave. "Come on Steven…..we're leaving," I told Steven, who followed me. We left, leaving our trusted, noble leader.

We have to protect Pearl, even though it might be safe in Beach City now. Pearl is injured, terrified, and cold…..she looks so _helpless_. Don't worry Pearl, we'll help you.

_If Nacre comes to get you, she would have to go through me and Steven_.

* * *

And another chapter is finished! Yay! The next chapter will show a fusion Gem…..and I bet you all know who it's going to be. Make a prediction on who you think which fusion is going to appear in the next chapter and please review this chapter. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Restoring Hope

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 7, and this a part of the story where a fusion Gem will be in this story, a very special one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Restoring Hope**

_(Pearl's POV)_

There has been days when it gets worse and worse. Beach City is in a bad shape. I don't understand what is really going on. I've been gone for a month and I'm injured, what good can I do? With being injured like this, I'm useless. I'm sorry Steven, sorry for failing you.

Lately, things have been grim. Nacre and Blue are causing chaos and even more, there is nothing we can do. Nothing. Amethyst is too stubborn to give up. Even though Garnet said she wouldn't return, Amethyst refuse to listen to reason. Can't she see that we can't stop Nacre and Blue?

Steven has been constantly trying to cheer me up, but as much as I want to, I can't. We can't save Beach City, they won. Nacre and Blue won. I forefeit. Steven stares at me as I sat on the couch, my injuries healing as I stay in a helpless, defenseless position. "Come on Pearl…we can build a snowman," Steven said in a happy, joyful, and encouraged way. I sighed.

"I can't….I'm sorry," I apologized, "I can't." "Pearl….it hurts me to see you like this," Steven stated, "You look so….._depressed_. You haven't done anything since we brought you home. Is something wrong?" I nodded, closing my eyes. "Something is wrong, everything's wrong!" I yelled, my voice filled with pain and anxiety, "I can't help you, I can't help Garnet or Amethyst…I'm injured and useless!"

Hot tears roll down my cheeks. "I'm sorry…..so….so sorry." Steven hugged me, even though I'm injured. But his hug didn't hurt as bad. It actually…give me hope. Could there still be hope? I heard the house shaking, as if there's a giant outside. Wait…._giant_?

Steven, draped in winter clothing, placed me in a wheelchair and brought me outside to see what is going on. Through the snow, I saw…..someone I couldn't believe. Someone that could only do worse than Nacre and Blue. I saw….._Sugilite_.

Sugilite is a giant fusion Gem made by Garnet and Amethyst. What I can't believe is….how? How did Amethyst convince Garnet this time? Steven gaped, his face a little pale. I could tell his encounter with Sugilite was…..rash, and so was mine. Sugilite may be cool but….she's dangerous.

Sugilite used her flail(whip + gauntlets)to smash buildings and stores. I have to do something, _anything_. She's humongous and to her I'm….._tiny_. "HEY! BLUE! NACRE! THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!?" she bellowed at our enemies, who seem to not understand Sugilite's strength. They attacked Sugilite anyway…and Sugilite….Sugilite would destroy, ravage, demolish anything. I summon my spear, using my left hand since I'm left-handed, and toss it at Sugilite to catch her attention.

_Unfortunately, she's coming to get me_.

* * *

Woah, that is really intense, and surprise to the fusion Gem in this story! I guess this makes things even more interesting, and even more of a challenge for our heroes. Anyway, in the next chapter, Pearl tries to calm down Sugilite, but she is in more than she bargained for, and Steven will try to get Pearl to pull herself together.

Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 8 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 8: Loosing Hope

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

In reply to Reader: Okay, the reason Garnet is not really doing her job at the moment is because she is in that "change of heart" stage, where she lets the citizens actually feel guilty for banishing her since all she ever did was try to save the city. As for the villains, the villains can appear anywhere and attack whenever they want since they're so powerful.

This chapter is going to be kind of sad, so if I upset my readers, I'm sorry. But like I said, this story is dark and it will need to have a balance of emotions-like the good, the bad, the happy, the sad, and so on. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Loosing Hope**

_(Steven's POV)_

Sugilite zoomed at Pearl, knocking her out of her wheelchair. "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME!?" she yelled, "CAN YOU!?" Pearl struggled, she can hardly move with her broken appendages. Still, she managed to get up and fight back. "You're out of control, Sugilite!" she snapped, "Do you realize that we're in enough danger already?" Sugilite whacked her down, silencing her. "YOU'RE WEAK, IT'S NO WONDER YOU GOT INJURED!" Her words seem to hurt Pearl, but Pearl didn't give up.

Pearl tossed her spear, whacking Sugilite in the face. Sugilite caught her, and began to squeeze her. Pearl swings her spear, and escaped. "Garnet, Amethyst!" she called out to the fusion Gem, "Can you hear me? I know you're in there, please…..please come back….please." I gaze at the scenery, Sugilite approaching Pearl and as soon as I thought that things will be resolved…BAM! Pearl slammed onto the house, and fall into the snow.

I gaped, and rush over to Pearl, but Sugilite pushed me out of the way. I coughed as I try to move, but couldn't. The snow is picking up, and it's getting worse. Sugilite continued to beat Pearl up, with her weapon mostly injuring Pearl even more in the process. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" she screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING! YOU….ARE….NOTHING!" Pearl tumbled forward in the snow, her spear disappeared.

She was on her knees now…..desperately trying to get Garnet and Amethyst back. "Garnet! Amethyst! Please!" she begged, and her elbows hit the ground. Sugilite marched off, chasing Nacre and Blue. Do they have something to do with Sugilite?

I ran and tended to Pearl, helping her get back to her wheelchair. As I did, I focused on her. "I'm sorry…..," she mumbled, "Steven…Garnet….Amethyst…..I wasn't strong enough….I'm not strong enough to do anything." I gasped. The tone of her voice breaks my heart. Garnet's right…Nacre really did broke her, and Sugilite made it even worse.

She sobbed uncontrollably, trembling as loud wails come from her. I hugged her and rubbed her back. She continued to cry as hard as she can, so much that I feel tears ran down my back like a waterfall. I saw the snow, it's becoming a blizzard, we have to get inside now.

"Come on Pearl….we have to get inside…..," I told her, steering the wheelchair inside the house. After she cried, she easily fell asleep. I placed her on the couch, covering her up with a warm blanket. Poor Pearl, there's going to take a lot of love to encourage her. I walked upstairs and layed on my bed, registering my thoughts. I can't believe what happened: Sugilite is released, and she broke Pearl. Psychically and mentally. We have to stop Nacre and Blue.

No.

_We have to stop Sugilite_.

* * *

Okay, yeah, this chapter was sad, but everything will get better at least. Pearl will get a confidence boost in the next chapter, as long as having the courage to stop her enemies and get her friends back to normal, as Steven will try to help her figure things out. Then again, sorry this chapter is so sad.

Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 9 coming soon!


	10. Chapter 9: Courage

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Okay everyone, good news! Steven Universe returns on August 21st with the premiere of _Coach Steven_! It starts 6:30 PM on that Thursday, so it would be on a new date and time. There will be no breaks or hiatuses after that episode premiere until season 1 is over. Speaking of the first season, there's going to be a 2-parter season 1 finale really soon, and it's going to be exciting! I believe it'll be _Ocean Gem_. I can't wait for these upcoming episodes, it's going to be exciting!

Anyway, here is chapter 9, and things will settle down in this chapter. But I hope you'll enjoy it all the same!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Courage**

It's been hours since Sugilite attacked the city. There has been records of her destroying the city, and it's been really dangerous. Even so that it was hard living in the place with an unstable fusion Gem.

Greg appeared at the house/temple, greeting them. Pearl slowly wheeled her wheelchair around so that she can open the door, but Steven managed to stop her. "It's alright, I'll open it for you," he assured, opening the door. Greg walked in the house, concerned. "Is everything alright? Are you guys okay?" he asked. Steven nods with a small smile. "Yeah…we're fine dad."

Pearl sighed. "I guess…," she replied, "But…..Sugilite's running around and-" "We can stop her," Steven interrupted, "Don't give up." "How can we? Sugilite is stirring chaos, Nacre and Blue are doing crimes…..and I'm like this….there's nothing we can do." "I hate to interrupt but….Pearl, what happened to you?" Greg questioned sympathetically.

"I got injured by Nacre when she escaped," Pearl explained, "And…..Sugilite hurt me even more." Tears fall from her eyes. "I can't beat her….I can't save the city…I…..I give up." Steven embraced her. "Oh Pearl….I hope things will get better." "Do you remember the first time you fought Sugilite?" Pearl looks at Greg, who asked that question. "Remember what Steven said to you? That you're strong Pearl…strong in the REAL way."

Pearl heavily sighed. "Strong…..in the _real_ way," she repeated, taking the words to heart. She summoned her spear, using it to move out of the house. "Pearl? What are you doing?" Steven demanded, worried, "You can't fight in your condition!" "I…can…..fight her….," Pearl argued, her tone weak, "I….can….." "I know you can, but you're injured," Steven responded, guarding the front door, "You need your rest for now."

Pearl nodded, staring at the window to see Sugilite crashing skyscrapers and buildings. "I…I'll take her down…eventually," she said, rubbing her eyes, "You're right Steven….I just need some rest." Steven smiled. "Just wait until you're better…..you can do this." "I can!" Pearl exclaimed proudly, "I can do this! I can take her down! I…ugh." She paused as she felt pain in her injuries, causing her to get tired.

"I'm going to take a rest…..a nap…..I'll see you in the morning," she confirmed, moving her wheelchair to her gem door. Her gem glowed and she activates the door. "It looks like her pain medicine is kicking in," Steven said, "She'll be fine." "You help her, encourage her," Greg stated, "Be the best coach as you can be, be the best warrior you can be, remember that." Steven smiled. "I will…I love you dad."

"_I love you too_."

* * *

Okay, another chapter done! ^^ Things are gonna tense up in the next chapter, just wait & see! Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 10 coming soon!


	11. Chapter 10: Nacre's Twisted Plans

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Hey everyone, here's chapter 10, and things are going to tense up and get dark again, since that's how the whole story is, dark and intense. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and if anyone gets confused, this chapter takes place a few weeks after chapter 9. So, if you read the lines about Pearl walking around, you know that she's healed already. Just wanted to avoid confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Nacre's Twisted Plans**

After what seemed like weeks, Beach City is in crisis. Recently Sugilite has not come back to Garnet and Amethyst, she continued to attack everything in her path. Pearl decides to take on Nacre and Blue first, then Sugilite. She walked through downtown, searching carefully for those vigilantes.

It was dark out, making an eerie tone for Beach City. Pearl gulped, summoning her spear. She tried to stay aware of everything, her paranoia increasing. Her heart racing. "Stay calm Pearl," she told herself in a shaky tone, "…..Just calm down."

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Her eyes widened, darting over to her back, then she looks north, then south, then east or west. To her, the city began to look bigger, larger. She saw nothing but darkness, making her feel trapped. Scared and cold, she summoned another spear. Something caught her attention afterwards, a long, chilling noise ringed her ears.

SHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEK!

With her heart pounding, thumping in her body, she charged at what that noise is, and where its coming from. As she thought she had a clear shot, a sharp object swing at her face. A bloody blue cut trailed from her cheek, as she fell on the street. A lamp post light shines at the area, making it clearer to see, to focus. To Pearl's displeasure, she finds Nacre standing below from the lamp post, with a sinister, cold smirk on her face. "Oh…..poor, poor Pearl," she taunted, "Sugilite is on the loose…..and you are alone…..how amusing."

Pearl grits her teeth, she had it with her. "We are so much alike Pearl, no wonder your mother said it was dangerous of you to be around me." Her fists clench. "Do you realize what I'm trying to do?" Pearl breathed heavily. "I'm trying to get rid of Beach City and retaking it as my domain," Nacre explained firmly, "And then…..as soon as I take over…those animals….I will get the respect I rightfully deserve. With Sugilite ravaging the place, I can finally show them that peace is not a good rule, and that Rose was wrong about everything, that she is just as useless as the very son she gave birth to."

That did it. Pearl screamed a battle cry so loud that some glass of the buildings break and fall. She ran at Nacre, ramming her into a skyscraper. Her spears pinning Nacre to the skyscraper. Pearl summoned another spear, approaching the insane Gem before her.

"It's time to end this….," she declared, raising her spear high. As she begin to strike, to impale Nacre, the lights went out. She couldn't see at all, and that was her worst scenario. She felt herself being whacked by Blue's gauntlet, and Nacre swinging that katana again.

_She collapsed to the street, lastly hearing Sugilite's roar and Nacre's laughter_.

* * *

Dang, that was intense, huh? And spooky to say the least. But things will pick up. In the next chapter, you will see just how insane Nacre _really _is. Please review this chapter and make a prediction of the next one. Chapter 11 coming soon!


	12. Chapter 11: The Mastermind's Insanity

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Okay everyone, this chapter is going dark again, but in this chapter, we will get to see just how insane Nacre really is. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Mastermind's Insanity**

_(Pearl's POV)_

I struggle to wake up, I struggle to move, but couldn't. Darkness. All I could ever saw…was _darkness_. I snapped my eyes open, breathing heavily. Footsteps claud their way to me, and of course, its Nacre. Nacre walked around me in a circle, grinning. "Remember when I locked you up like a caged animal, Pearl? All that confidence and courage all down the drain? All that hope replaced with desperation?"

My eyes widened, a shallow gasp escape my breath. Nacre did nothing but smirked even more. "Believe me Pearl, you sure wouldn't want to experience that again…and during the second time, I'll make you regret that you live." I am utterly speechless at this point. She's going to torture me? Waste me? "And that time….let's see how you're like Sugilite giving you a royale?" No, not that. I need to get out of here, and fast. But I couldn't. I'm trapped with my insane aunt and my friend's creepy twin.

"What do you say, Blue?" Nacre questioned Blue, who entered in the room with that cold expression. She held that expression all the time. No smirk, no anger, no insanity, just an emotionless expression. ALL THE TIME. She stares at me, at my terrified face, and with one look, she decided what she wants to do with me. "Let's not torture her that way; Nacre," she replied, her tone cold as the person she is herself, "I say we destroy her….._mentally_. Listen Nacre, it's just what Pearl's brother would have wanted, right?" I shaked, trembled.

Nacre snickered. "I agree…let's give her…her _worst _nightmare." I struggle through my restraints even more in this dark room, I'm going frantic. My heart…is pounding. I can hear it in my eardrums. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, THUMP_!

"Send in the minions, I want to see her broke down in front of me." "Will do, Nacre." Sweat pour from my temple, my sight is going out of place, and I began to hyperventilate. I hear breathing, not my fast-paced, terrified, petrified breathing. No. I hear the stale-breathing of humans…too many of them. I can't see, I can't focus. I don't know what to do!

"Do you like it?" Nacre questioned with a chuckle, "These citizens are mind-controlled thanks to me….they're mine now." "What did you do!?" I exclaimed at her, sounding petrified and afraid, "Where's Steven!? His father!? Connie!? Anybody!?" Tears of fright stream down my cheeks, mixing in with my bloody cuts. I felt Nacre's sharp fingernails touching my face. "Oh Pearl…..there is no Steven, Greg, Connie, or even Garnet or Amethyst…..you're in my world now!"

I screamed, trying to escape. But I couldn't. "GET ME OUT!" I yelled, my anxiety and claustrophobia getting the better of me, "GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! ANYBODY!" SLAM! The door slammed, and Nacre guffawed.

"_Oh Pearl, you can't escape. You'll never escape_."

* * *

Oh dear, Nacre really has gotten things turned around, hasn't she? What an insane nutcase, am I right? Anyway, in the next chapter, we'll see Steven switch things around with Sugilite. Please review this chapter and make a prediction of the next one. And thanks for the views, favs, reviews, etc. I really appreciate it! Chapter 12 coming soon!


	13. Chapter 12: Sugilite's Defeat

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Hey guys, sorry for the late post. The internet is messed up and it took a LONG while til' it was fixed. I have two chapters today, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one I posted.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sugilite's Defeat**

_(Steven's POV)_

Run.

That's what I have to do….run. Pearl might be captured, Nacre controlled the people with the mind control, and Sugilite is stirring a rampage. I have to get Garnet and Amethyst back, so that we can save the city, save Pearl, and everybody. Nacre is a madwoman, scary yet smart in such an insane mind.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Sugilite exclaimed, "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" I dashed across the streets, trying to avoid the controlled humans and Sugilite. I have to get this through with Sugilite, I have to get through her head. "Pearl is in danger, Sugilite! Remember that she needs your help?" I snapped, trying very hard to get it to Sugilite, "She needs you, she needs us! She's scared and alone Sugilite….she's our only teammate left….and we're her only hope."

I rush through street after street, trying to escape Sugilite's deadly attacks. There was one moment, one where she looks hesitant at me, sympathetically at me. There's still Garnet and Amethyst in there….I know it. "C'mon…Garnet, Amethyst…..she's counting on you." I run near a curve, to stall her. "She's counting on us." Sugilite roared, her four arms slamming on the street, causing it to uplift everything in her path. Luckily I'm safe.

"Surrender to lord Nacre, Steven Quartz Universe." I gasped, punching the mind-controlled human in front of me. "Get away from me!" Running, running, running. I have to find Pearl, I have to. Then, something catch my attention. Strange light surrounded a building, I decide to go there. But wait…Sugilite. I feel my gem sparked, and my shield pops out, slamming into Sugilite and knocking her into buildings, with her weapon landing on her where it hurts. Garnet and Amethyst will return shortly.

I walked inside the building from the window, since I figured the door wouldn't work. I found a room where it's pitch black. I hear someone saying "no" uncontrollably, and crying and screaming. "GET ME OUT! Please…" My jaw dropped. That's _Pearl's_ voice. I zoomed in the room, turning the light switch on. There, in the middle of the room, is Pearl. She's restrained, bloody, dirty, curled in a ball, and crying as she is laying on the floor.

I kneel down to her, breaking the restraints off. "Oh my gosh…..Pearl! Are you okay?" I demanded in concern, embracing her as hard as I can, "You're going to be alright, I promise." I then became startled as someone clears her throat. I turn to see Nacre and Blue. "She's not going to be alright Steven," Nacre said coldly, her tone venomous, "And neither will you."

As the two vigilantes come closer, Garnet and Amethyst crash into the building. Amethyst cracks her knuckles, and Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

_I hear Amethyst say, "You have to go through me first."_

* * *

Alright, that's all the chapters for today, and I hope you enjoy both of them. I hope you enjoy chapters 11 and 12, and chapter 13 will start a brutal fight. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 13 coming soon!


	14. Chapter 13: Pressure

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 13, and things are picking up and getting more intense. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Pressure**

_(Garnet's POV)_

I have underestimated Nacre, she really has done it this time. Mind-controlling humans to get power, torturing Pearl to break her, and me and Amethyst as Sugilite, destroying everything. Steven helps Pearl to escort out of the building so that Amethyst and I are going to have a throwdown with Nacre and Blue.

My gauntlet slammed against Blue's gauntlet, we both glared; well, I glared; she remained that stoic face; at each other. "You really are asking for it now," I told her, as she just simply shrugged. "Oh well, it's your choice," she responds, "We wouldn't like to stir trouble, do we?" I scoffed, punching her in the gut. "I don't, but I'm sure you do-" "Of course I do," Blue interrupted me, surprising me, "There's nothing I like more but the torture of humans. It's music to my ears."

I growled. "It's no wonder that mother never invites you over to family reunions," I scolded, kicking at Blue's face, but she blocked. Blue grabbed my arm, pulling me close. "It's no wonder you never came to visit mom!" My anger changed to suspicion. "What? What do you mean?" Blue takes her shades off, her three green eyes stoic as always. "I mean that you hardly visit mother or father at all…you ignore them, like you always had when we were little." She punched me in the face, breaking my shades off. "Do you really love them?" I ask her, "Did you love them at all?"

I turn to the battle of Amethyst and Nacre. Nacre smirked, her katanas in her fists. "I won't let you useless lifeforms escape," she spat, "I rather have your blood on my hands and rip your hearts to pieces." She is dead serious about us being dead, she is really determined to kill us so that she can rule the city.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked to where Steven and Pearl are running from the place. "Blue, go get them for me," she ordered, and Blue nodded. Without a word, Blue burst out of the building and immediately grabbed Steven and Pearl in her clutches, tossing them back in the room. Amethyst growled. "Nacre, you bastard!"

Nacre chuckled, her fingers gripping on a lever. "Now then, let's just say I, Nacre, will rule this town, and you Gems suffer?" I cracked my knuckles. "Hmmm….too bad," she added, "I guess you guys are not as strong as you think!" she pulled the lever down. "C'mon Blue, we're out of here." Blue and her left, leaving us in the room together.

To my surprise, water start filling the room. We had no time to react, as we submerged in the water. I began seeing it all: Steven's fright, Pearl's paranoia, Amethyst's anger.

_We're drowning_.

* * *

Oh no, things are getting really dramatic here, and I guess you learned a bit about Blue too. In the next chapter, see the Gems try to escape the trap and figure out what to do next. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 14 coming soon!


	15. Chapter 14: Drowning

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 14, and things are tensing up, let's see what our heroes do. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Drowning**

Drowning, drowning, drowning.

The Gems are submerged underwater in the flooded room, they find it difficult to create a plan to escape. Garnet looks around, trying to find a certain type of switch to stop the water, or a way out. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

Steven's eyes dart left and right, searching for any exit. '_There has to be a way to get out of here_,' he thought. Then, an idea popped in his membrane. '_Pearl can use her water powers_!' his mind screamed. He glances at Pearl, but finds out that she is loosing consciousness. He couldn't blame her, even if she wants to escape, she is too exhausted and injured to do anything. Amethyst punches and kicks the door, but no damage came from it.

Garnet grits her teeth, and summoned her gauntlets. With a roundhouse kick, she knocks the door down to outside. Each of the Gems coughed and hack, trying to breath. Garnet grabs something from the building, a strange device, and smashing it. "There," she confirmed, tossing the object to the ground, "Nacre's objective to mind-controlling humans has fallen." Amethyst jumped up and down. "Awesome!" she shouted, her tone filled with excitement, "So, does this mean she can be arrested?" "And that you can stay in Beach City?" Steven added. Garnet sighed. "I…..I don't know," she replied, downcast, "Something tells me that Nacre is planning something big, really big. As for staying here…I'm not sure, I'm still banished."

Pearl coughed, trying to stand up. "G…..Garnet," she proclaimed weakly, her sapphire eyes staring into her leader's multi-colored ones, "Please…we need you here. I can't do this without you…I….I can't…..-" She was cut off as she groaned, clutching her head, "Please Garnet." Garnet stares at her teammates. The desperation in Pearl's moisty eyes, shimmering. The hopefulness in Steven's face, sparkling. And the 'ya gotta help' glance from Amethyst's expression, trying to keep that tough girl attitude.

Garnet closed her eyes and made a small giggle, smiling. She reopened her eyes and once again observed her friends, her family. She can't let them down, even if the people of Beach City don't trust her. She then remembered what Amethyst said before, that it doesn't matter what those people think of her. And she's right, it doesn't matter, what matters is that they get the job done.

"…..I will stay," Garnet reported calmly as her final answer, "But we each need to recover, psychically and mentally. We need to look out for each other, have sympathy for each other, care for each other. We are a team, and we won't let anyone take us down, especially Nacre and Blue. So…..who's with me?"

She holds out her palm. Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst each put their hands on top of one another, and the four all raise them to the air.

"_We are the Crystal Gems_!"

* * *

Yay, good chapter! Anyway, this chapter and the next chapter is slow down a bit from the edginess, but the intensity will pick back up later on. In the next chapter, Steven learns about relationships, and why it's important to have one another. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 15 coming soon!


	16. Chapter 15: Relationship Rekindles

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Hello everybody, here is chapter 15, and this one, like the previous one, is a nice chapter. The intensity will come soon, you'll know when it comes. ^-^ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Relationship Rekindles**

A few days have passed and the Gems and Steven are recovering and thinking of certain plans to stop Nacre and Blue from taking over Beach City. They have to bring in Aqua, Pearl's dragon, in the situation since he is more familiar with these stuff and furthermore, Pearl missed him so much. Even Lion did, as last time, Aqua trained Lion to become a mighty feline warrior.

Steven has brought Connie over so that they can hang out. It's been a long time since they hung out. "So….," Connie began, focusing on the sight of Pearl hugging Aqua, "How long have they known each other?" Steven shrugged. "I dunno," he replied, "But Aqua is really special to Pearl, Pearl won't let anybody harm him, and he would do the same." "Awww….," Connie cooed with diamond-like eyes, "That's so sweet!" Steven chuckled happily. "It's good having you here." "Same."

Pearl rubbed her hand across Aqua's snout, her head resting against his. "I missed you so much," she mused sadly, "Please stay here Aqua, I don't want to loose you again." "You won't," Aqua notified, "This time, I'll be sure to keep in touch with you, sweetie." Steven smiled, swinging his arm around so that he can bring Connie closer. Connie noticed the action and asked, "What are you doing?" Steven moved a little away from her, blushing and laughing sheepishly. "Could you excuse me for a sec?" He walks out of the house to the back porch. Pearl followed him, for her motherly instincts coming in. She stared at the night sky of the glamorous Beach City, despite its bad shape.

She sat on the porch with Steven. "Hey Steven…..what's wrong?" she questioned, her voice filled with concern. "Pearl…..," Steven replied, twiddling his fingers, "Have you ever had feelings for someone?" Pearl blushed, rubbing her arms. "I…..actually do, I…..loved someone." Steven's eyes turn to stars. "Really? Who?" he demanded, his questions going all willy-nilly.

Pearl exhaled, hugging her knees. "Steven, I….it's just so hard to talk about it right now." "Why? C'mon Pearl, you can tell me, I'm good at keeping secrets." Pearl shook her head. "Garnet and Amethyst and even Aqua knows." "Then…..what's the matter?"

Pearl rubbed her ring finger. "Steven, I had a special someone. His name is Onyx. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, but when time passed by…he proposed to me." Tears start welling up in her eyes. "We got married by the time Rose got pregnant with you, and she and your father, along with the rest of them, were happy for us. Everything was going perfect….but…..war happened….._everything _went downhill….."

Tears drop from her eyes. "When war started, he promised me to never give up, and never forget him. He gave me a necklace…..," she pulls out a necklace made of crystals, and she puts it on, "And after that, I lost him. He died, and I am his widow." She rubs her eyes. "I'm going to bed Steven, love you." Steven wiped the tears from his eyes, hugging her. "I love you too." They both walk back inside the house.

_And Steven just learned that relationships are both complicated and beautiful_.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was sweet, sad, but sweet. In the next chapter, Pearl fights through Nacre's cold, manipulative words, finding the strength not only in her mind, but her heart. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one! Chapter 16 coming soon!


	17. Chapter 16: Strong In The Real Way

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Okay, so my friend is reading some of my SU stories, and she told me a request she wanted me to do. She asked about a story where the Gems are first trapped in a place where scientists experiment on them, but they each try to escape. She said that Pearl got the worst treatment and is all bandaged and Garnet and Amethyst rescued her and she is afraid of scientists and being experimented. And when they got home, the Gems and Steven worry about Pearl and try to calm her down, but Pearl gets paranoid and stuff like that. I dunno why, but my friend has a thing for experimental AU's. She read a DP fanfic called "Labrat" and that what gave her the idea.

My friend's request for a story is very interesting, I told her I'll do it eventually. Speaking of interesting, I saw the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour today, and I couldn't be any happier. Jimmy Neutron was my childhood, I used to watch that show all the time because science is my favorite subject, and it is still is today. Ah, memories.

Anyway, here is the next chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 16: Strong In The Real Way**

_(Pearl's POV)_

Nacre has become very dangerous to Beach City. Her plans are unpredictable and she always give us clever one liners to let us figure it out. Who could of known that my mother's sister could be so terrifying?

The team has become rather…protective of me ever since I was rescued. I was told it would be best if I stayed home with Aqua while the others investigate. I sighed, staring at the window of the backyard. "Are you okay?" I turned my attention to Aqua, who stared back at me. "Yeah…I'm alright," I replied back to him, "I'm just….-" "You're just upset that you're left here, are you?"

I raised a brow. "How do you know?" Aqua scoffed. "Dear, I can tell your emotions like a book. You felt as if you can't go out there and help, but don't think that way. The others are just…..worried about you. You've been away for so long that you need some…comfort." He cupped his claws on my face, brushing some hair from my left cheek. "Hmmm…you have a scar there," he pointed out, showing a scar in the shape of a cut on my cheek, "It'll get better." I embraced him. "I love you, Aqua." Aqua wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too, Pearl." As we have a heartwarming moment, I heard the door spun open, revealing Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst. They were breathing heavily.

Garnet sat on the couch, wiping sweat off her forehead. She takes her shades off. "Well…that was something," she said, "It seems that Blue attacked us from nowhere." "Nowhere?" I questioned in curiosity, walking to them, "Garnet, what happened?" Amethyst stretched her arms, explaining, "We were looking around the place but Blue gave us a sneak attack, and Garnet and her fought hard. Dude, Garnet was beast!"

"I only brought here some time," Garnet added, "She was nothing new." "What about Nacre?" I ask. Steven groaned, rubbing his tummy. "She gave us quite a scare." "Why? How?"

"Because they are nothing compared to me and my skills." I turn my head around, glaring at none other than….._Nacre_. "Well," I sputtered, crossing my arms, "Someone's been busy." "I do my best," she replied back with a cruel smile, "So….Pearl, are you and your gang are ready to give up?" "What are you up to?" "Who? Me? I thought you never asked Pearl, I decided to do something more…tactical. If I eliminate you Gems, then Beach City won't be safe anymore….and I will take over."

I growled. "It wasn't safe in the first place." "You think you can take me?" Nacre taunted, summoning her katanas, "You're not strong enough Pearl, you can't take me down." I summoned my spear.

"_I am strong, strong in the real way_."

* * *

Yay, now Pearl is gonna kick some butt! I know you guys waited, like, for a long time for her to kick butt, now's her chance! Yay! In the next chapter, we'll find out the true reason why Blue ever joined Nacre in the first place. Please review this chapter and predict the next one. Oh, and please tell me what you think of my friend's request. Is it a good plot, bad plot, etc? Chapter 17 coming soon!


	18. Chapter 17: Pearl VS Nacre

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Okay, so I talked with my friend about the story idea request yesterday, and I told her a couple of anons complain about the idea, saying how angsty and cruel it was. Of course, I was angry at the anons for disappointing my friend, but my friend decides to scrap that idea and go for a different idea.

Instead, she wished for a story where it's about Garnet, so it's Garnet-centric(Which I'm glad she chose that). The plot is that she foughts a powerful Gem named Jet(HornetZilla suggested the name and my friend likes it, and I like it)who is a technical genius and is planning to destroy the town with bizarre creatures the Gems have never seen. And this Gem, Jet, came from not its own Gem planet, but Mars. And, he tries to get the others to turn against her and to vanquish Steven. Being the leader, Garnet will have to not only fight Jet, but holds the team together.

Anyway, here is the next chapter, and it's totally wicked! Be prepared for the awesomeness!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Pearl VS. Nacre**

Brains Vs. brains.

It's a true challenge between the two strong minds against one another. Pearl vs. her mother's sister, the mastermind of Beach City. Beach City's most dangerous criminal ever known. Pearl knows she has to be smart, clever to take out Nacre. For a mind such as Nacre, she is quite unpredictable.

Nacre charged at Pearl, her weapons out as she tried to slice Pearl. Pearl ducked and kicked her legs, causing her to fall. Nacre growled, getting back to her feet. "Get back here!" she shouted, searching for Pearl. Pearl turns the lights off, and leaps on the ceiling, hiding herself from Nacre.

Nacre chuckled. "Nice try," she taunted, "I know you can't hide forever Pearl…I know you're claustrophobic, I know you're afraid of me!" Pearl pounced on top of her, catching her off guard. "I'm not afraid of you anymore," she bravely stated. Nacre kicked her off of her, her katanas become larger and sharper. "You want to fight? Fine, but you'll regret it." Pearl summoned her spear, blocking it with Nacre's attacks.

"Your threats are nothing but useless words," she denied darkly, "You tried to break me, let me rot in that cell. You tried to destroy my friends, and even worse, doing harm to the innocent. You say you are a Gem, but you are a criminal. You're not helping the citizens, you want power, and I bet you're manipulating Blue too."

Nacre swing her weapons around, but Pearl blocked them again. "What are you saying?" she asked through gritted teeth. Pearl twirl her spear around as Nacre launch her weapons at her crazily. "I'm saying that the reason Blue follows your orders is because you _broke _her, torture her just so she can do what you want," Pearl explained, "Is that true?" Nacre gulped. "That's none of your business!" she screamed.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Pearl argued, her spear hitting Nacre in the arm, "You don't have any sympathy for her, do you? You only care for yourself, and power. All you care about is your obsessions, your goals. Your _intelligence_." Nacre kicked Pearl in the face, grabbing her shirt by the collar. "And what gives you the right to outsmart me like that? I am smarter than you Pearl, you're weak, and there's _nothing_ you can do."

Pearl wiped the blue blood from her mouth. "That's where you're wrong, Nacre…..," she debated, ice forming in her hands, "I am strong, strong mentally. I don't need psychical strength to show that I'm strong. No….I am strong in the _inside_, where my heart is." She froze Nacre's arms, causing the vigilante Gem to fall backwards. Garnet has a hold of handcuffs, using them at Nacre's wrists.

"Just…..one more question Pearl….why didn't you kill me?" Nacre questioned, surprised by Pearl's decision. Pearl exhaled. "If I killed you, that wouldn't be what a Gem would do in my prospective. I spare you because even if you're a criminal, you're still family." "Wait! If you killed Zircon before, and your brother, Ruby, then why didn't you save them?" Pearl wiped the tears from her eyes.

"_It was my only choice_."

* * *

And this is why Pearl is so awesome. Now you guys know the whole reason why Blue joined Nacre. Speaking of which, in the next chapter, you'll learn Blue's true feelings. Please review this chapter, and think of my buddy's new idea, and predict the next chapter. Chapter 18 coming soon!


	19. Chapter 18: Blue's Confession

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Hey everyone, it's me and I'm ready to post you the next chapter. But here's to reply my favorite anon's review:

To reply to Reader: It's alright, at least my friend still has a request for me to do, and it's a great challenge thrown at me. And, to answer your question, I don't know why some people like putting Pearl in peril. I only did it to advance her character, like most writers do. But, if you really want to see a great change of her character, go read Kimblewhitehead's fanfic, "_Control & Chaos_." It shows Pearl being evil, and it's amazing. Also, it's really interesting, you should read it.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, this one will show Blue's feelings, her true feelings about Nacre. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Blue's Confession**

After dealing with Nacre, and gaining trust back in Beach City, Blue decides to discuss terms with the Crystal Gems, to confess her true feelings.

Blue sat on the couch along with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. "I'm sorry I stirred up so much trouble," she elaborated, her tone saddened, "It's just that Nacre wouldn't stop torturing me until I do what she wants. So, I gave in to her foolish deeds." Garnet placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Blue," she assured, "Go on."

Blue exhaled as she continued. "She's insane, I never seen such an insane criminal. I wanted to escape from her, but she wouldn't let me leave. Instead, she gave me shock therapy and experimented on me." Pearl gasped, feeling mournful for her. "You don't have to go on if you don't want to," she stated, concern for her. Garnet nodded. Blue shook her head.

"No, I have to confess." She takes a deep breath. "Nacre wanted nothing but respect and power, she wanted to be the mighty overlord of the humans. So…that's when she decided to…to…" Tears fall from her eyes. "To harm me until I obey her every command!" she screamed, sobbing into her hands. Garnet embraced her, soothing her.

"Blue…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," she apologized. Blue hugged her tightly. "But….you're here for me now." "That's right Blue, I'm here for you now." Blue released from her twin's grip, wiping her tears. "I haven't felt this happy since a hundred years ago."

Pearl and Amethyst each put hands on Blue's shoulders, trying to console her too. "It's okay Blue," Pearl said, her tone sounding hopeful, "Nacre's gone, she won't bother you anymore." Garnet realized that Blue is slowly starting to act back to her old self. She was actually glad that Blue came here to evaluate her feelings. It showed that she cared.

Blue showed a big grin, giving a bear hug to Garnet. "Thanks sis, I love you." Garnet grunted with a sheepish smile, the hug is strong, strong with love.

"_I love you too, Blue_."

* * *

Awww…that was sweet, wasn't it? Well, that shows Blue's feelings about everything. She isn't so bad, is she? Anyway, this story doesn't have 28 chapters like I promised HornetZilla, but I think it's long and good enough. The next chapter is just the epilogue, you know, the ending.

So please review this chapter and get ready for the epilogue! ^^


	20. Epilogue: Trustworthy

**I'll Make It**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is the final chapter to this wonderful, dark story. There will be a poll on my profile page for you to vote the next story. One that gets the most votes wins! I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

* * *

**Epilogue: Trustworthy**

The Gems have save the day once again. They have loved, lost, and definitely become stronger as a team. They will certainly stop the forces of evil and criminalism to save their town and the planet.

_They are the Crystal Gems_.

**-END-**

* * *

Yay for short conclusion to make stuff meaningful! I hope you all enjoy this story and please not only review the chapter but review the story as well. ^_^ And also, don't forget to do the poll to vote the next story!


End file.
